1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains, generally, to the art of ice skating, and in a more particular sense to aids and accessories for putting on ice skates, taking them off, exercising the muscles needed in ice skating, training oneself in particular aspects of ice skating, and the storage and carrying of ice skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to aids for putting on and taking off skates, the prior art has therefore, so far as is known, offered nothing particularly significant in this respect.
The prior art has, further, also been notably lacking in the development of carrying cases that are designed specifically for the storage and transporation of ice skates, in such fashion as to protect the skates, while at the same time providing means for also carrying any of a wide variety of accessories that may be used by the skater, and while also providing means to facilitate one's putting on or taking off the skates at the rink or other skating location.
Prior art known to me is as follows:
A. r. anderson, 1,671,096; PA1 P. g. cole, 1,992,291; PA1 H. c. ehrmantraut, 3,559,986; PA1 E. s. rucks, 3,582,067.
Before proceeding to a brief summary of the invention and thereafter to a detailed description thereof, it may be appropriate to note that the problems leading to conception and development of the present invention have apparently heretofore resisted solution or any serious attempts at solution. For example, a person of greater than normal girth has considerable difficulty in lacing up his or her skate boots, due to the fact that normally, one must stoop down to or bend over to the floor surface on which the skate is supported, a function which may not be difficult for slim individuals or young persons but which becomes rather difficult for those who are more portly or who may be older and hence less supple. The inconvenience and distinct discomfort suffered by individuals having these characteristics is real to them, and in the crowded areas extending about skating rinks, they find considerable difficulty in performing this normally simple function.
As regards carrying cases, the problem exists in that ice skates are carried to and from the point of use thereof in a haphazard fashion, heretofore. They are often carried in a fully unprotected state, and in a manner in which proper preservation of the boots is not assured and undesired stresses are placed thereon. Further, the prior art has not provided any single device or means for properly transporting ice skates, that at the same time will afford proper of a wide variety of skaters' accessories. Further, the desirability for adapting a carrying case for ice skates for facilitating one's putting on or taking off the skates has not been fully appreciated heretofore.
Summarized briefly, the invention may be generally described as being in the category of aids, accessories, and training devices for ice skaters. In a more particular sense, the invention comprises, basically, a rectangular member, having a flat top surface approximately coextensive in length with a skater's boot, said top surface being provided longitudinally and centrally thereof with a deep slot the width and depth of which is proportioned to receive the blade, sheathed in a protective guard, so that one may conveniently lace or unlace his boot while it is supported in an elevated position above a floor surface. The device, further, is well adapted for serving as a storage rack for ice skates.
Summarized further, the invention also includes a carrying case having parallel pairs of supporting rails in its bottom adapted to receive ice skates in such fashion as to prevent them from being damaged, or otherwise subjected to undesired flexure, abrasion, or strains while being carried. The case is also adapted to receive a plurality of small accessories or the like, and most importantly, is formed at one end with an exterior deep slot which, as in the other forms of the invention, has the capability of receiving the blade of the ice skate, again to facilitate the lacing and unlacing of the boot.